Spyro another legend
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: Spyro meets a new dragon but is it who he exspects it to be read to find out. SpyroXCynder and EmberXFlame and language
1. Chapter 1 Another legend

Ok i own only one caracter and that is the one i made up in this story all others are from the makers of spyro the dragon.

Chapter 1 Another legend

It was a day like any other in the dragon realms Spyro Ember Flame and Cynder were all off playing somewhere in the realms.

"Catch me if you can spyro" Ember said in a somewhat loveing voice.

"Oh you can count on me catching you Ember sometime".

Flame and Cynder were under a tree in the shade as Cynder watches Spyro and Ember play she feels inraged as she thinks.

"_look at those two thinking their made for one another i can't belive the nerve of her stealing the one i love well one day he will be all mine_".

When she completed her thought the next thing she knew she was in tears and ran off Spyro and Ember saw this and gave flame a questionable look.

"What" Flame says "i didn't do anything she just ran off i have no idea why".

Spyro sighs and says "i'll be back i'm going to go look for Cynder".

"spyro wait i'm coming with you" Ember says.

"I'm sorry Ember but this i think is something i must do alone for now i should be back as soon as i find Cynder and see what is wrong with her".

it didn't take Spyro that long however he came across Cynder laying in the grass still crying as Spyro slowly approaches her.

"Cynder whats wrong" Spyro asks her.

Cynder sighs and says "Spyro if only you knew".

"knew what" he asked.

"knew all the pain i've gone though".

"Cynder i know what you've been though".

"You may. but that was only half of it although you saved me from the dark master ever sense that day i've had an odd feeling for you Spyro and everytime i see you with Ember i just get really upset and annoyed and the reason is because i love you". As Cynder leans in and kisses Spyro.

Spyro still a bit shocked from what he just heard said "well Cynder in all honesty i love you too" he kisses cynder as he moves his tail to her face and whipes the tears away i know its been hard for you but its alright i'm here now.

"Oh Spyro" she says and embraces him.

"Come on cynder i told the other we would meet them we can continue this a little later alright"?.

"Alright" she said lets go.

After Spyro and Cynder returned to Flame and Ember they saw a blinding white light and as the light started fading away Ember was the first to recover as she looked around wondering what just happened Flame was next.

"What happened" he asked.

"I don't know".

Cynder than got up and ran to Spyro who was knocked out as Flame and Ember saw her they too ran to where he is.

As they hear a small beat of wings behind them they all turn to see who it is it was a dragon they never saw before.

"Greeting young ones he says i didn't mean to startel you if i did so happened to".

"Its quite alright" as they're all still shocked from the size of the dragon.

The silver notices spyro laying on the ground and askes "whos that on the ground there"?.

"Oh thats Spyro" says Cynder "and i'm Cynder" she says.

"i'm Ember" she says.

and "i'm Flame" Flame says.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you but i have come to this realm for a very good reason i've spoken with the elders here and they told me about a dragon of legend and that his name was Spyro so i decided to go in search of him theres something he needs to know".

"What is it" Ember asks curiously.

"You all will find out in time for now i have something i must do" he walks over to Spyro and places his claw on him as he mutters a few words as a small light emits from his claw.

"What is that" asks flame still shocked from what he just saw.

The dragon smiles "its magic i learned from where i came from and my deepest appoliges i never introduced myself my name is Naloth Sacara".

Spyro slowly gets up "whoa what happened" he asks.

"Glad to see your up Spyro" Cynder says.

Spyro looks around wondering as he sees the huge silver dragon who he didn't know as he growled "who the heck are you".

"Easy young dragon i am not to be feared i have come to tell you something".

"Oh really and whats that" Spyro says still being on his guard.

"Come with me and i shall tell you" as Naloth slowly walks away Spyro fallows him.

"Ok Spyro i know i am one you do not know but my name is Naloth Sacara and i know this is going to be hard to belive but your not the only dragon of legend i am also one".

Spyros jaw dropped as he growled "and why the hell didn't the elders tell me about you".

"They never knew about me Naloth says i'm sure if they knew sooner they would've told you".

"But still you came from no where".

"Actually Spyro i've kept an eye on everywhere i've went looking for you".

"But why me".

"Because there is other things you must learn but for now you are still to young to know yet come now lets go back to the others and we can go see the elders".

END OF CHAPTER

Ok tell me what you all think and possably what should happen and i may use them in my story so plase R&R flames i will accept. also i changed Spyros attuide just a bit as this chapter tells


	2. Chapter 2 do they trust me?

ok sorry i took the chapter down to fix a few errors in it but its back up and improved now

Chapter 2 "Do they trust me?"

As Spyro,Cynder,Flame, Ember, and Naloth were flying to the temple to see the elders, something was still on Spyro's mind as he thought:

"Just who is Naloth and where did he come from? And why is he telling me this information? I highly doubt it will be important in the future..."

Naloth slowly turned his head to look at Spyro.

"Is everything alright there Spyro?"

"Hmm." Spyro looked over at Naloth who gave him a questioning look, "Oh it's fine," he said.

Naloth who is quite intelligent knew something wasn't right as he stopped flying and looked around searching for something.

"What is it Naloth?:" Cynder asked.

"Something isn't right around here young ones, stay close you may be strong but remember, I'm more of a fully grown although still young."

And sure enough a few seconds later there was a loud "BANG" heard thoughout the village.

Spyro and Naloth glared angerly.

"What the hell was that?" They both looked at each other than around wondering as they found out who it was.

RED Spyro roared "What do you want?"

Red just laughed a bit, "Spyro "I've come back to try and finish what I started before. As Red slowly flies at Spyro.

"SPYRO GET DOWN!" Naloth says.

Spyro does as he's told as Naloth uses one of his breath elements to hurt Red.

Red who is choked from the power of the blast says: "And just who the hell are you?"

Naloth snarls," That's for me to know. You won't harm Spyro AT ALL OR ANYMORE!"

Red laughs "We will see about that." Red charges at Naloth he flies in a tree as he advances on Spyro.

"Now young dragon YOU'RE FINISHED!" He yells.

Spyro by now was pushed over his limit and went straight at Red full force, "YOU BASTERD YOU'LL PAY!" Spyro roars at him. As Spyro hits Red hard he flies back and away, "You will pay for this you purple pest you and your stupid friends!" Spyro who was about to fly after Red when he felt something wrap around him it was Cynder who had embraced him which calmed him down when Ember saw this she was enraged beyond belief as she walked up to Cynder and growls to get her attention Cynder turned and looked at Ember.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Ember.

"Oh no nothing is wrong," Ember said in a sarcastic tone "Everything's fine," she tried to hit Cynder in the face with her tail but Cynder proceeded in grabbing it before she could hand.

"Ember what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me? WHATS GOTTEN INTO ME IS YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL!"

Cynder who was now on the point of tears just looked at her.

"What's wrong? You know what I said is the truth and you…"

"EMBER!" Spyro roared, "That's enough! I'm not going to listen to you talking to Cynder like this! You know damn well you'd be the same way your just jealous because I'm with her."

Ember was struck hard by his words as tears started showing in her eyes she flew off.

"Ember wait," said Flame he flew after her.

"Flame," Cynder said but Spyro put his claw on her shoulder "Let them go they'll be back."

"Are you sure?" she asked "I'm positive" Spyro said. "Come now we have to see how Naloth is."

They walk up to where he is and notice only a few cuts but a huge gash by his wings and scale.

"Dang he must have been hurt before the battle" Spyro said.

"Maybe" Cynder said.

They waited for Naloth to wake up and as he did Spyro and Cynder told him what happened.

"Hmm so you're saying that after I was hit you mainly beat Red by yourself."

"Yup" said Spyro.

Naloth sighed "Spyro I'm sorry but its just, I don't want to see you hurt. That was the reason I told you to get down. I knew little of what he was capable of. I think now is the time that you should know something about me. Spyro, I've known you since you were a hatchling."

"But how?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro this may be hard for you to understand but I'm one of your family members, you've met me before the main reason you don't remember me is because of this he points to a few marks those and I was in a different from them."

Spyro and Cynder were both shocked at what they heard "How could I have missed this? I can't believe I didn't recognize you Naloth."

"Spyro my son its quite alright. I've made mistakes as well its natural." Naloth looks around wondering "If you don't mind me asking where's Flame and Ember?"

"Uh well here's what happened," Spyro said he explained what happened to Naloth.

"I see. So Ember got mad because your with that beautiful dragon."

Cynder blushes slightly as Spyro growls.

"Easy Spyro it was only a compliment nothing big I remember my first mate so clearly even though it was years ago."

"What happened?" Spyro and Cynder asked.

"I'll explain it to you both."

Flashback

"It was a nice and peaceful day in the realm. But unknowingly there was going to be a huge war no one knew about. Humans came and we prepared to fight them off. I got surrounded and as I watched the one I loved get killed right before my eyes. It sent a rage like no other though me and I destroyed every human in my way. When I reached her she was close to death. I did everything I could to save her but in the end it was pointless.

"Naloth I'm sorry to hear that," Spyro and Cynder said.

"Ever sense then my life has been hurtful," he said.

"Come we must go to the temple to see the elders."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that," Spyro said.

When they reached the temple they met up with Ignitus and the other elders.

"Now I am sure you know why I called you here am I right?" said Ignitus.

"Yes Ignitus," Naloth and Spyro said.

"Good now than there's something that is really bugging me and as much as I hate to do this with still young dragons such as you and Naloth here I must ask to speak with Naloth alone if that's alright with you Spyro.

"Yes sir its fine."

"Good I'll be right back after a small talk with Naloth."

Spyro who still saw the two dragons talking soon saw Ignitus raise a claw swipe at Naloth with it. As he heard a small growl and a roar "WHAT THE HELLS IGNITUS?"

"Do you honestly think me and the other elder trust what you say if so you're badly mistaken?" As Ignitus advances on Naloth, Spyro jumps to his feet and runs and intercepts Ignitus "Spyro what are you doing?"

"I won't let you harm Naloth I've learned from him about who I am and who he is. there's still a lot you don't know about him give him a chance Ignitus please."

Ignitus sighed, "Alright but if he messes up that's it."

ok so i need some help for the people who've reveiwed thank you for the help but i need to know if you would like to see a sub plot in the story at all just post it in the reveiw and tell me so plase R&R 


	3. Chapter 3Feeling unfold

Ok i know its taken some time for me to get this chapter up i had to do some corrections on the first 2 chapters and thanks for all the reveiws and help

i own nothing in this fic only Naloth Sacara.

Capter 3 Feeling unfold.

"Hey Ember wait up" Flame called to her.

Ember turns around and looks at Flame "yes" she said still in a depressed state.

Flame sighs "Ember you know how i feel about you right"?

"Yes Flame i know how you feel i just wish that Spyro wasn't with that evil dragon" Ember says.

"Well matbe if you talked to her and learn more about her you wouldn't think shes so evil" flame says.

"Yeah i guess i should. shouldn't i" she giggled slightly from her own comment.

"I guess your right Ember you should the question is will you"? Flame says with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh really now Flame you haven't shown me what you think of me" Ember says slightly teaseing Flame.

Flame grins "so you want to see what i think of you".

"Yes i do " Ember says.

Flame leaned in and lightly kissed Ember and sge returned the kiss back to him.

Flame smiles and says "thats what i think of you.

"Oh Flame i think i'm faling for you" Ember says.

Both Flame and Ember sat there looking into each others eyes and than they kissed and looked up at the sky before falling asleep in each others claws.

END CHAPTER

Ok i knjow this might make the story confuseing but there is a reason i did this and you'll see later in the story so tell me what you thought of this chapter and yes i was on writers block so it took awile to figure out what to put plase R&R.


	4. Chapter 4 Spyro and Naloths feelings

Ok again sorry for the long wait i'm still a bit on writers block but its going away so heres chapter 3

**chapter 3 a meet up and a diappearence.**

" Come Ember lets go see where Spyro is at".

" Alright" said Ember.

Meanwhile at the temple.

"Ignitus you know well enough i told you when i got here i was here for numourious reasons and i don't see why you think me and Spyro have to do a mission to show who we truely are".

"Young dragon you know i must test your powers" said Ignitus.

By now Naloth was getting really mad with Ignitus.

"I may still be young but I KNOW DAMN WELL my powers are though awakening".

" Watch your self young one" says Ignitus.

"I've handeled a hell of alot more than you EVER HAVE". says Naloth

Spyro who listened to it all sighsed and said.

" WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO BOTH OF YOU FIGHTING". as he opened his wings and flew off somewhere while Naloth and Ignitus just looked at one another shocked.

" I'll go find himafter all hes my responsablillity" says Naloth.

" That he is but i think now he needs some time alone".

" I know but i still must go find him its getting late".

Where Spyro was.

"I don't understand why they make a big deal out of something like that its really stupid but some still have something to learn".

"We all do young one" says a voice Spyro recognized it as Naloths he turns around and looks at Naloth.

" What did you come here for" Spyro asked.

Naloth sighs and says " Spyro you remember what i told you a few days ago when you still had somethings to learn well i think this is going to be difficult for you to take Spyro i'm your father".

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" he roars.

"Spyro i'm" but before he could finish his sentence he noticed something coming at them. as the object got closer Spyro could make out Ripto.

"Oh great what does Ripto want this time" Spyro asks himself.

" What i want is for you to stay out of my way" called Riptos voice.

"Thats to bad shorty you won't get the chance of that happening". Spyro says to him.

"Well we will see about that then you purple pest" Called Ripto.

From his craft Ripto fires a blast at Spyro and he doges it but just slightly while Spyro thinks"_Damn i can't go on like this for much longer_". when a blast finally hit Spyro he was sent flying backward knowed out sith blood spilling from his tail and back.Naloth noticed this and did a loud roar.

" YOU LITTLE BASTERD I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY SON YOU PEICE OF SHIT".

" Oh did i makle the dragon mad ha not like i even care any".

" You will when i get though with you".

As Naloth lets out a strand of different breath elements all hit Ripto peftecctly as he waves his wand with the power he had left as smoke fills the area Naloth quickly turned around to get Spyros body and return to the temple.

Back at the temple.

" Oh my god what happened to him" Cynder cried.

"He'll be fine he needs rest and time to heal after the fight me him and Ripto had we all deserve to heal".

"I forgot to tell you Naloth and Cynder Flame and Ember are back both walk into the room slowly and see Spyros body as Naloth exsplanes what happened.

meanwhile in Riptos lair

I swear if its the last thing i do i'll be sure those dragons are dead.

END OF CHAPTER

ok so i wanted to put a small twist on it bet you weren't exspecting that but the next chapter will be up soon so plase R&RI


	5. Chapter 5 someone from the past

Well its been 3 weeks sense i last updated so heres the 5th chapter for those who have been waiting

I own nothing in spyro the dragon only the caracter Naloth Sacara

chapter 5 someone from the past

spyros pov from the fight

:i saw Ripto on some sort of object and wondered what it was as i heard him rambleing on about who knows what he started aiming attacks at me and i doged them with ease for a time fireing my own attacks when i had the chance to but before i knew it i was getting close to being hit but it was to late before i knew it i was hit and knocked out:.

Naloths pov after spyros hit.

:i saw spyro flying back toward a wall as i saw him hit it hard and i felt a strong rage build up inside of me i was in a fit of rage just intent on killing Ripto for hurting my son reguardless of how i did it as he shoot his attacks at me i let them hit me and lunched my own attacks back at him as i watched his craft fall and him with it as i went to see how Spyro was doing he was in bad shape as i flew back to the temple with him in my claws holding him lightly:..

At the temple spyro slowly awakens and looks around remembering what happened.

:Wheres my father: he asked as he feels a claw on his shoulder he looks around to see Cynder next to him.

:He is fine my love you took quite a hit there i am so glad to see your ok my hero.

Spyro at that comment blushed red as Cynder giggled..

:Where is he by the way:? Spyro asked with curousity in his voice.

:Hes out where you where hurt he should be back soon:.

Where Naloth is

:How could i let that happen to my son i should've been more protective: as he looks where Spyro had hit the wall he senses something not right as he turns around looking and waiting as he feels something hit him hard in the back by his scales as a black figure appears.

:So this is one of those so called legends how weak i can't belive it was that easy: the figure said to himself he was about to grab Naloth and teleport somewhere but just than a portal opened and out came a blue dragon as she landed infront of Naloth.

:I don't know who you are or why your hear but i suggjust you leave this male alone before you face me: the blue says.

:Oh really and just who are you to tell me what i can and can't do:?

The blue growls :so you really want to know what another legend besides the two you know can do:? the blue raises its claws and starts hacking at the figure as it says i know who you are young one.

:Oh really and you think you know it all as well:.

The figure just stands there cuts from the blues talons made a bit of blood come out :yes i do if your wondering who i am my name is the dark master do you still wish to fight me:? he asks with a smirk.

:No i intend to destory you for hurting my race: the blue runs at the dark master again and continues to claw at him as he doges every attacks as the blue growls why won't you stay still damn it.

:You are as weak as the silver: the blue looks over seeing the silver as its eyes turned a burning color as a loud roar is heard across the realm as the blue is inraged and really pissed it rushes at the dark master but this time insted of claw marks with a swipe the swipe stayed there as if protected but yet still hurting the darkmaster.

:What the hell type of attck was that:.

:You'll soon find out IN HELL: as the blue slams its claws into the dark masters neck and in a faint voice he says :i will be back for you all:..

As the blue turns towards the silver seeing he was bleeding badly on his back the dragon walks over to the other and mutters a spell healing the silvers injurys as he sturs.

:It is good to see you up: the blue says.

:Who are you: he asks.

The blue smiles in a friendly way :well i am called Saphira brightscales and you:? she asks with a friendly tone.

:I am Naloth Sacara it is well to meet another dragon: than it hits him :wait your female:.

Saphira giggls :yes i am Naloth and from your name your a male i take it:.

Naloth laughs and says :as far back as i remember i was:.

Saphira laughed at the comment and says :shouldn't you be getting back to wherever it is you stay:.

:Yes i should would you like to come along:?

:yes but i must tell you something first:

: What is it he: He asks pizzled

i am one from your past you don't remember me because of the fact that i hatched when you left and i had to be with a rider:

Naloth looked shocked at the information he had got.

Come now we can discuss this more when we get to the place your staying:

Saphira opens her wings but feels a soft talon grab her lightly as she turns around to comes face to face with Naloth

:you know your eyes are as beautiful as you.:

:Well i could say the same about you: both lean in and shhare a long passtionit kiss that seemed to last a lifetime to both of them intil flying off and goint to the temple.

End of chapter.

Ok i know that was a surprise but i wanted to change it up a bit making a crossover in a different way so tell me what you all think about it now flames i may accept next chapter will be up soon possably if my computer doesn't mess up again.


	6. Chapter 6 the plans

Ok i'm sorry it took me so long to update i've been on a bad case opf writters block for all my stories so for those who have been reading my others it will take some time for them to be updated this chapter is going to be short but i hope you enjoy it none the less

I don't own anything from Spyro the dragon just my caracter Naloth sacara

Chapter 6 the plans

In Ripto lair

"So what is our plan to take out those annoying dragons who keep repeatedly defeating us"? asked a mysterious red dragon from the side.

"Ah i am glad you asked that question red the plan is actually very simple we attack at night when they least exspect it and than we have an advantage against them in the end".

"Hmm" says Red "yes but what if they have a plan of their own".

Ripto along with others had an evil smile on their faces"that my dear friend we already have a back up plan if needed. we attack in 5 days.

They all say in unison"yes sir".

At the dragon temple.

Naloth and Saphira return from the fight against the dark master as they tell Spyro and the others what happened.

"So what your saying is in order to beat this new threat to us we must train?" asked Spyro.

"Yes young one but more than what you have ever before even i couldn't beat him and if they all team up than at least we could possably stand a chance to beat them".

"Yes i see what you mean now" says Cynder the other dragons in the room seemed to have been confused so Cynder exsplaned it in mathimatical terms" you see if we all train we have a slim if not better chance depending on how hard we train each other phyicly and mentaly" everyone in the room understood what Cynder ment.

"I have taken the time to make a fighting arrangement for us Spyro you and Flame will be fighting each other Ember you and Cynder and as for me i'm going to take ignitus and Saphira i can handel more than you young ones we will see how each does in a different feild of fighting their oppents each time we will switch off to another one this is the only way to get the fighting and strenght we need".

ok this chapter was short i know but well only thing that seemed to fit the storyline the next chapters for those who still read this you will really like it shows the traning Spyro and the others go though so plase R&R and happy holidays to everyone


	7. Chapter 7 training part 1

Hey i know this chapter and the next you all will like if your a violance type of person.

chapter 7 Training begins part 1.

Also i own nothing in thiis story just the story line and caracter Naloth Sacara.

As all the dragons walked to a door that was large ignitus opened it to revel a large arena"ignitus why did you tell me about this when i was training to bring Cynder to who she is now." " the main reason Spyro was because i knew you weren't ready for it but now i know that you and the others" as they proceeded into the room Spyro and flame stepped into the arena.

Music from prototype the way it ends starts playing.

Spyro and flame got into a fighting position as they both noticed the enviorment changed around them as Spyro lunged at Flame who doged the attack and countered with his own as both their claws met each others in a stalmate of power Flame and Spyro glared at each other as flame started to use his flame breath Spyro quickly let go and rolled as he thinks.

"_Damn if i don't watch it my tail will be burnt thanks to him not to say the rest of my body."_

Spyro got up and swept his tail under Flames front and hind legs making him fall as Spyro started clawing at him and noticed nothing happed as he steps back as Flame get up with his claws raised and rushes at Spyro clawing back at him but also with no marks or blood showing they kept their training up for another hour as the enviorment changed back to the temples normal surrounds as Flame and Spyro stepped out of the arena and let Cynder and Ember go to train as both males were exstremly tired from their training so far as Naloth spoke to them"you will get used to it boys it won't come in just a few hours but it is as i said it will test how well the enviorment your in suits you phyicly and mentely now lets see how well Vynder and Ember do facing each other.

Cynder and Embers training Linkin parks somewhere i belong play.

As the arena fall and the enviorment also changed they noticed theirs was a forest which gave each an equal battleing feild. Cynder just glared at Ember as Ember gave her a look which made rage build inside her as she started to attack her with her fanges as she doged and hit a tree as she growls.

"So you want to play like that do you?

"Maybe come and see." says Cynder.

Ember ran at her at her full speed but ended up hitting her head again as Cynder let out a laugh as Ember sunk up behind her and grabed and tail and proceeded to toss her into a tree as Cynder just flicked her tail trying to shake Ember off. But Ember held on tighly not letting go as Cynder started to fly off with Ember still biting on her tail as Cynder was trying to be a showoff in her flying and than Cynder used her hind legs to try and kick Ember off of her but Ember used her tail and slapped Cynder hard in the face with it as she let go and tried to claw at Cynder but she went behind a tree and was smileing to herself thinking of Spyro.

"Hey Ember hows it feel to not be with the one your obsessed with which is Spyro." said Cynder.

Ember glared with a serious look"oh really well for your information i have someone better than him." Ember retorted.

"we will see about that" Cynder ran at her with her claws out and slammed Ember into a tree as she clawed at her again.

Ok so you think their training is over with not even close this is going to be a two part chapter i'll make the next part sometime soon lol till than plz R&R and happy new years to those who read this


	8. Training part 2

ok heres the second part of Spyros and the others training i hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing just Naloth sacara and this for some unusal storyline lol also this will have alot of romance in it so if youur not a likeable type of romance sorry.

chapter 8 Training part 2.

As Cynder and Ember finished their training they decided to rest a bit before their next challange. Ignitus Saphira and Naloth stepped into the training arena. As the enviorment changed to a very familler one to Naloth as he steps on ground that is dead and brow as he looks around he notices the village he once lived in and smelled the scent of blood in the air as he let out a small growl and turned.

"What the hell were you thinking taking me back to a place that haunts me?" Naloth asked in an anger yet saddened tone.

" I... i didn't know it would be like this." Said ignitus very unsure of himself and what to do about the problem.

"Naloth and Ignitus we're here to train not go off on each other and if you males won't do something i will."Saod Saphira

Saphira jumped between Naloth and Ignitus and slamed her tail into both of them as they both skided in different directions as they both thought "_i should've seen that coming_."

Naloth laughs a bit " now i remember why you shouldn't piss off female dragons they'll do that or worse". he flys full speed toward Ignitus and Saphira tackeling them both to the cold ground

"Bad move young dragon Ignitus pulled his front claws out and inpailed them into Naloth who just let him do it" is that all you got ignitus he than slams his claws down barely missing ignitus as he lets out a growl the next thing he knows he feels warmth on his scales and looks back to see Saphira using her flame to do so Naloth quickly rolled off Ignitus and sighed "_man i really need to remember things like that this damed land is making it hard for me to do anything thank to my accursed remembrance of it"_ He thought. He realized he was just standing there and noticed early before Saphira or Ignitus saw as he flew at both of them again but they both boged as Saphira grabed his tail in a loving embrace but Igniguts didn't notice consitering he had ahold of hers trying to flick him off as she slams it into the haerd but yet soft ground Naloth than flew into the air with Saphira still holding onto his tail "now now Saphira save the fun for later"he laughed Saphira let go of Naloths taill only to fly aboce him and headbutt him hard into the ground as she sighed"Males will they ever learn to watch what females they mess with."

Their training was soon over as Naloth smiled at all of them "that was well done today all of you but it will only get harder by tomarrow.

That night at the temple.

Naloth layed next to Saphira and sighed in a loving way to her as he felt her head on his musculer chest as she kissed him passtionitly as his tail wraped around hers. As night went on Naloth awoke for some reason he looked for Saphira but noticed she wasn't where she fell asleep at he than notices her ontop of him as a wave of pleasure fills him "_well someone must be having a nie dream of me."_ he lays his head back down feeling the pleasure more although what he didn't know Saphira was actually awake and knowing he enjoyed the time he was being given as she knew he was close she bent down and licked his neck lovingly which made him start cumming and they both knew what could happen.

Spyros room him and Cynder were in a passtionit kiss but both still exshuted from the day as they both wraped their taiils around each others smileing lovingly at eachother.

The next day.

everyone was up early for training all but Naloth and Saphira that was Ignitus went to look for them and stumbeled upon a very horrable sight he thought to himself "_well you can't blame young ones for having their fun i guess"_ Ignitus walked back to where everyone eles was and motioned for them to come with him to a different room this looked like the same room but different the walls were of all elements fire ice water light dark etc. As ignitus knew what they would be facing he smiled a bit " Now young ones the training today won't be like yesterdays it will be harder to do for this you must push the force of an intruder out of you mind and also watch that you don't damage anything." He cuckeled a bit at his words as all four of the young dragons stepped onto the platform as they all felt a hard force pushing into their minds Spyro kept himself calm and tried to push the fake intruder off with his own thoughts he was first to complet the training the others weren't so lucky they needed some practice at it but after about an hour of trying they all had gotten the hang of it

"Good" Said Ignitus. "Now we will see how you do against yourself in a very harsh enviorment." Spyro was first to try out this new challange knowing it would be difficult for him and the others as the platform dropped he was in an underwater place he was wondering how he was suppsed to fight in these conditions as he saw the shadowy figure of himself coming after him and found it best to think later as he knew most of his own moves he watched as the shadow of himself lunched an electric breath making the whole area a very shocking place to be for him as he got shocked continuiously and knew this was going to be way harder than he thought as his platform raised and he was back in the room completly shocked and in a way hurting from th beating

"Damn it Ignitus now why did you do that enviorment for when i could've gotten my tail completly fried."

"Easy Spyro you will see why when the other go for theirs and remember i never said it would be easy." said Ignitus.

He watched as flame went next to fight his shadow form his enviorment was way different than Spyros his was in a feild of flame and him not fairing any better than Spyro. "Wow now i know what it feels like when you burn toast" Said Flame as he stepped down and stumbbled Ember went next her enviorment was a micture of Spyro Flames and others as she looked for her shadow figure as she looked behind her she fouund it as it grabed her tail and flung her into the water part as she was now furious and went after her shadow form and ended up getting flamed on her neck as she rolled off to the side. "Man he calls this easy hell its more like impossable." She said to herself as she to was lifted back into the room with Spyro and the others Cynder was the last to go as she stepped into her enviorment heres seemd completly dark as she smiled to herself "Perfect the darkness is where i fight best at." She said aloud as she caught her shadows tail in her claws and spun it around and heard a crash knowing it hit eather the ground or a building of some sort as she saw a small flame brew she stayed where she was and grinned evily and waited for the flame to get closer as it did she jumped into the air and slamed her claws into her shadows back as the platform rose she was back in the room with the others "Aw well done Cynder you were the only one to complet that." Cynder blushed a bit "Mow young ones it is getting late and we have to be ready for anything tomarrow so get some rest." Said Ignitus.

MEANWHILE.

Ripto had his wand back Red had his staff and the others had whatever they could find."Now lets go show those dragons we've had it with them.

Ok i hope you all enjoyed this chapter so plase R&R.


	9. Chapter 9 Promises and a surprise

Ok this chapter may be short i'm still thinking on what i should do a bit.

Disclamer I own nothing but my caracter Naloth.

Chapter9 Promises and a surprise

As Spyro layed in his bed he couldn't sleep as he sighed loudly. He than looked over to see Cynder walking over to him.

"So Spyro you can't sleep eather i see." She said fully awake.

"Yes Cynder i can't i guess i'm just concered with the out come of the war." He said a bit worried.

Cynder than placed her claw on him "Spyro everything will be ok i promise you that." She than smiled as she kissed him. Spyro than wraped his tail around hers in a loving embrace as they both smiled warmly at each other while looking deep into the others eyes. Spyro than felt Cynders tail let go of his as he felt a sensation like he had never exsperienced before as Cynder rubbed her tail between Spyros hind legs. As Cynder smiled loving at Spyro she noticed he made a soft growling sound. As Spyro lifted his neck up and was licking Cynders neck lightly as he noticed she was starting to purr softly. With them both knowing what the sounds ment they smiled more at each other as Cynder was laying now on her back Spyro knowing what she wanted but he held himself back

"Cynder you know nows not the time to be mating if we're going to be fighting soon."

Cynder blushed a bit "Yeah i know Spyro but what about afterwards?" She asked hopefuly

"Of course my love." Spyro smiled at Cynder as he said the words lovingly as he nuzzeled Cynder and put her in a close and loving embrace "Oh Spyro i love you so much i don't know what i would do if i lost you." "Well you won't have to worry about that my love i won't anytime soon." She smiled as she layed her head on his chest and started to fall asleep from his heartbeat. Spyro was soon to fall asleep as they both did they didn't know Naloth was watching them as he chuckeled a bit.

"Well i know now isn't the time to try and piss off Spyro and Cynder but this will be very interesting to see their reactions." He than smiled to himself as he raised his claw a bit and formed a heart shape with it as he put it out infront of him watching as it formed around the two sleeping dragons. Naloth couldn't help but surpress a bit of a laugh as he quickly and quietly returned to Saphira. As both of them were up from their preveious nights exsperience as he smiled when he saw Saphira looking at him.

"Naloth theres something i want to tell you but i'm not really sure how." Said Saphira.

Naloth just smiles."Well do your best with it my sweet it won't matter hgow it comes out."

Saphira smiled lovingly at Naloth." Well its just that i,,, i want to thank you for last night." She said blushing a bit.

"Oh Saphira" He smiled as he felt her long soft tounge go across his neck as he heard her purring loudly with him growling slightly "Now now Saphira you know that we have a huge fight coming very soon"

"Yes i know hun but it may be harder for me to fight for i think i'm pregnent" She said a bit happly but also worried.

_"Oh damn i knoew this could happen this could cost us the war if we're not careful."_ He thought to himself and sighs as he felt Saphira head on his chest as he nuzzeled her before falling into a deep sleep.

Ok i know alot of romance in this chaper i've been on writters block lately but you'll see why i made this chapter very soon plase R&R.


	10. Chapter 10 The final fight

Ok I just wanted to thank those who helped me on making this story better than what it would be.

Chapter 10 One final fight.

As dawn slowly approached over the horizon of the temple the dragons knew that today would be the day to end this fight. But as Spyro and Cynder awoke they noticed the heart shape Naloth had put around them as they looked at each other with a smile. Than they got up and went over to the balcony and looked at the raising sun for possibly the last time.

"Spyro if I don't make it though this battle I just want you to know that I've always admired you" Said Cynder in a sad yet loving tone of voice.

" Now Cynder you know that we'll both make it though this alive." He said in a calming voice "I promise love" she smiled and nuzzled him.

With Naloth and Saphira.

" The sun is beautiful today isn't it my love."

He smiled at his love "yes it gleams on our scales making you look all the more beautiful." He saw Saphira blush at his comment. As they both walked to find Spyro and Cynder.

"Well looks like the two love dragons are up." Naloth laughed.

" I could say the same about you father" Spyro joked ." I know what happened and why you and Saphira weren't at our training a few days ago."

" _Oh shit does he know"_ He than ignored it.

All four dragons than turned to see Ember and Flame standing there.

"So you think you'd leave us out of this conversation?" she said in a smart ass tone.

" No we just didn't see you two there."

Ember than stormed off as Flame went after her ."What's with them." Spyro said. Eeveryone shrugged not knowing They than saw something in the distance. "What the… damn looks like they're here early as well."

With Ripto and others.

They saw the temple come into sight an evil smile on all their faces. " Now all of those pesky flea bitten dragons will die." as he aimed a small spell to where the dragons were standing "damn it they're still quick no matter."

Back in the temple.

The dragons had barely missed the attack sent at them.

What the living devil does that fucker think he's doing?" Asked Spyro concerned and angry.

"Easy Spyro we will soon be after them but you can't let things like that blind you." Said Naloth

" I know father its just I'm sick of that short ass always around him and all the others". He said with a growl.

"Come now lets show them why we're all family."

As the dragons exited the temple ready to fight the somewhat army of evil they noticed something different about them. As a gentle breeze was blowing though their scales.

So we finally get to finish this rivalry of ours."

He than aimed a blast at Spyro who had made it out of the way as did the others. As Spyro than charged at Ripto who noticed as he felt something pick him up from the ground to see it was Red Spyro saw this and did a back flip onto his hind legs . As Naloth whispered something to him.

" Hey son go after that short moron and I'll take Red." Spyro nodded and again charged at Ripto While Naloth flew at Red tackling him to the ground and raising a claw.

"So we meet again you pain in the tail dragon." Red growled.

" So we do but this time will be different for you."

"We shall see" Said Red as he slammed his tail into Naloths side making a gash appear . He than let out a loud roar of pain as blood was falling to the ground sliding his claws hard and deep into Reds neck causing more blood to spill. He looked around to see how everyone else was doing He saw Saphira mostly holding her own and Cynder really doing what she could but Spyro was being hit Spell after spell Naloth got up slowly from the pain in his wound and slammed his tail into the back of Riptos neck as a small crack was heard. Cynder looked at the one she was fighting as she saw Spyro laying on the ground blood seeping from him.

"_No Spyro please don't be dead please don't let your promise be gone don't let me down."_

Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt a serge of anger fill her as she let out a loud cry and slashed wildly at her opponent " YOUR DEAD" she roars furiously as blood and acid was pouring out at an incredible rate.. She looked at Saphira and how she was doing though it didn't appear well as Naloth and Cynder watched on wondering as they saw her hit very hard and made contact will the temple wall Naloth and Cynder were now in a complete rage as he was about to rush at the one who had hit Saphira but noticed Cynder held his tail.

"Cynder what are you doing?" He asks.

" Naloth you've been a father to me and I know there is only one way to kill the one who hurt our loved ones." she said calmly.

" How's that?" He said wondering.

She griped onto his claw gently but forcefully feeling their energies merge into one as a blinding light appeared and out came a black and silver dragon its underbelly a purplish silver color as it slowly approached the one who had hit Saphira.

"So you like fighting." Its voice low but calm showing it was a female.

The figure looked at the new dragon who had appeared and made a small chuckle.

" I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You've messed around with this world long enough and I'm not going to stand for it ANYMORE YOU'LL NEVER CONTROL ME OR ANYONE AGAIN" she flew at the figure As he let himself be hit hard but he didn't expect the attack to be so strong as he hit the ground hard As she pounced on the figure who was the dark master as she grabbed his neck forcefully and slammed. her tail hard into his neck causing blood to come out and poison to be injected into him as he laid there dying as Naloth and Cynder slit body final as there was another flash of bright light a strange figure appeared but both Cynder and Naloth didn't move as the figure stood over Spyro and looked at the two dragons still standing.

" You both are brave dragons fighting the small army with the help of your loved ones and for that I am proud to see the realms will be as they once were." She than landed next to Spyro and put a soft wing over his wound watching as it healed She than did the same to Saphira as they both started awakening slowly she turned to the two dragons.

"Would you like to be healed as well brave heroes?" She asks them.

" No we're good" both said

" I like leaving the scars on my body to remember the fights I was in." Said Naloth

"As do I." said Cynder.

" I understand." Said the angel I shall always be watching over you all. She than flew off into the sky as Naloth and Cynder went and picked up Spyro and Saphira and took them into the temple to rest.

Ok so tell me what did you all think for this chapter? Please R&R


	11. Chapter 11 An ending but a new start

Ok here's the final chapter for the story just wanted to say thanks to Scarlett along with cooldude22345 and others who have all helped me out improving on this story a lot so thanks to all of you.

Chapter 11 An ending but a new start.

I own nothing but Naloth all others are are the property of those who made them

Spyro and Saphira were both laying in their beds both with their lovers by their sides.Just than Naloth remembered something he had forgotten during the battle.

"_Oh damn how could I forget that Saphira carrying is our young one."_

" _Naloth it is alright I fought for the right reasons and to make sure you were safe." _Saphira spoke softly into his mind. They both looked at Spyro to see how he was doing. He was awake looking at Cynder with a look on his face of pure love and happiness to see his mate next to him.

"Its good to see you Spyro are you feeling better?" Cynder and Naloth asked.

" Yes I am what happened after I was hit?"

"Well we beat the dark master and anyone who tried to stop us."

"That is good to hear from both of you." Spyro said.

All three of them smiled at Spyro as the sun gleamed though the window shining on all their scales knowing they were all at peace in till they all sensed something Naloth and Saphira knew what it was.They smilesed at each other as Naloth placed his paw on Saphira.

"Its alright love you know I'm here for you though this." He motioned for Cynder and Spyro to turn away so they wouldn't see something. Naloth quickly held one of his paws to where he knew their new yound one would soon be. They both smiled as Naloth held a light blue egg in his paws feeling the roughness of the egg as he spoke to Spyro and Cynder .

" You both may turn around and look now."

They both turned as their eyes widened at the blue egg Naloth was holding

" You two mated?" Spyro and Cynder said shocked and surprised.

" Well it was kind of an accident we both were having a bit to much of a good dream." they both blushed and laughed.

"So Naloth what do you think you'll name the new addtion to our family?" Spyro asked curiously.

He turned to look at Saphira " What do you think would be a good name for our young one?"

" How does Kida if female and if male Fireblaze how does that sound to you all?"

They had all agreed to the name Kida and the time went slowly from than on

Months later.

It had been sometime sense Spyro and the other had defeated the dark master and others. Naloth and Saphira egg had hatched to reveal a blue female dragon with silver eyes. Her scales a small tint of blue and silver the tip of its tail was an arrow shape. But within the time that had passed Spyro and Cynder were also exspecting to have a hatchling but both were unsure what to name it.

"Well Spyro you know how Naloth and Saphira both had a female do you think they would mind if we named our child Fireblaze?" Cynder asked curiously

" I don't see why they wouldn't mind but i'll talk with him about it."

Spyro walked off in search of Naloth and found him with Saphira and Kida.

" Father can i talk with you?"

Naloth turned and smiled at Spyro " You know you always can come to me and Saphira for anything."

Spyro smiles and lets out a small sigh. " Well me and Cynder were wondering sense you and Saphira had a female and we're exspecting a male would you mind if we named him Fireblaze?"

Naloth looked back at Saphira and saw her nod " You know it is your young one name it what you wish Fireblaze does sound like a nice male name though but it is fine by both of us.

He smiles as he went back to Cynder who was holding a black egg with purple markings on it

"The name is fine by them." Spyro said to Cynder.

"Thats good to know Spyro." she smiled and kissed him softly as they both started hearing a crack and looked at the egg it was hatching. The small dragon appeared from inside the egg and looked at its parents.

" Oh Spyro this dragon is beautiful it reminds me of you."

The dragon was a dark purple color its spikes were a dark green color and its eyes changed from purple to a light green color Its underbelly a light blue color. and as they expected it was a male dragon. Naloth and Saphira who held Kida on her back walked in to see the newly born dragon and smiled at the sight

" He looks like both of you." Naloth said with a chuckle.

" Well Kida looks like you and Saphira doesn't she?"

"That she does." Saphira answered for him they all smiled with their new hatchlings and family.

END OF CHAPTER.

Hope you all enjoyed reading this don't worry they'll be more coming soon so till than please R&R


	12. Chapter 12 A farewell

Well heres a surprise for those who are still reading an extra chapter enjoy

Chapter 12 A farewell

Disclamer i own nothing but the characters i made.

It felt like months had went by for both Spyro and Cynder having to take care of Fireblaze and also Naloth and Saphira taking care of Kida.

"Nal can i ask you something?" she asked him one day

"You know you always can whats on your mind?"

"Well its just that with Kida now born we need to find a new way to raise her i can't go back to my realm way to much danger their and yours isn't what it once was."

Naloth nods slowly" I know what you mean maybe i can see if Ignitus or Spyro heck anyone could possably help us find a realm we can make our new home."

"Yeah maybe i'll go see if Cynder or Spyro can can you watch Kida while i'm out looking?" she asked himin a pleading way.

"Hmm well how about this Kida needs to see the realms a bit and we haven't seen Spyro or Cynder for quite some time so i think it would be best if we all go for a family to family visit if thats ok by you that is." He said smirking

"Oh Naloth you know its always fine by me that idea would've never came to my mind."

Naloth blushes a bit and smiles at Saphira as he picks Kida off the ground and places her on his back.

" Hope you don't mind me carrying our young one this time."

Saphira smiled at him as they started walking to where Spyro and Cynder now were with Fireblaze. When they approached they both saw Spyro along with Cynder and Fireblaze outside of as they smiled at each other.

" Hello Spyro and Cynder how Fireblaze doing?"

"Hes doing really well what about Kida?"

She is doing fine thanks for asking." She nudges Naloth a bit and smiled at her at he gently picked Kida by her scales lightly and placed her on the ground next to Fireblaze as they watched them playfuly nudge and tackel each other lightly as they smiled and watched.

"We need to ask you two a question if thats ok." said Saphira.

Spyro and Cynder laughed a bit "Saphira you know you and Naloth can ask us anything."

"Well me and Naloth were wondering sense you know these realms better than us do you think one or both of you could find us a home somewhat like this?"

"Why of course we can it would be our honor after what you did for us."

"Thank you both we're thankful for it."

Spyro knew the perfect placed and smiled as he opened a portal "Whenever you both are ready just step though the portal."

"Thanks Spyro." Said Naloth as he smiled seeing more of a more mature look on Spyro and Cynder. He than picked up Kida who squrmmed as Saphira chuckeled at him. " I think she wants to play with Fireblaze a bit more after all they haven't seen each other for sometime." She said.

"Yeah your right she does." He smiled placeing Kida back on the ground and watched her and Fireblaze play for a few hours while Spyro was telling them about what had been going on as Cynder grabbed Fireblaze and Saphira grabbed Kida both placeing the hatchlings on their back and walked to a cliff their mates behind them watching the sunset.

"Its nice doing this as a familly." Spyro said.

"Yeah it is Spyro." saod Saphira. "Come on Nal its getting late and i see Kida and you are getting tired."

Cynder looked at Fireblaze sleeping comfertably on her back as she smiled " lets head back Spyro we all need our rest for the night."

When they returned to where Spyro and Cynder were raiseing Fireblaze the portal was still there as Naloth and Saphira yawned a bit feeling Kida shift a bit they smiled "well i guess this is a farewell for now we'll be sure to visit when we can take good care of your young one you two."

The same with you two and may your ansesters watch over you may they watch over us all."

Saphira and Naloth stepped though the portal and smiled to each other seeing that they were in a simaller realm as Naloth layed there and Saphira taking Kida off her back laying her between them as they all feel asleep.


End file.
